Lysithea von Ordelia
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip = Summary Lysithea von Ordelia is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Leicester Alliance and is a member of the Golden Deer. She possesses both a minor Crest of Charon and a major Crest of Gloucester. Despite being the youngest student in Garreg Mach Monestary, she achieves top-notch grades on the regular, and has a great talent in magic as a result of bearing two crests. However, she still remains insecure about her age, and is desperate to prove her maturity by going to great lengths to hide her childish side from her peers. This is demonstrated in her C Support conversation with Felix, where she is caught eating cake in the training area and bribes him with more cake if he promises not to tell anyone. Another example is her C Support with Hilda, in which she tricks Hilda in to lending her a splash of her perfume so that she can smell more "grown-up". Post-Timeskip, it is revealed that when she was little, a group of mages from Those Who Slither in the Dark performed experiments on all of her siblings, while her parents could only watch in fear as all of their children died one by one. Lysithea was the sole survivor of this tragedy and gained two crests as a result, but this also caused her lifespan to shorten greatly and changed her hair to white. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-B, possibly far higher Name: Lysithea von Ordelia Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip) | 20 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Noble, Crest-bearer, Mage, Heir of House Ordelia, Student at the Garreg Mach Monastery, Member of the Golden Deer Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (While she mainly uses magic, she has a talent for using swords and bows), Accelerated Development (Via Mastermind), Elemental Manipulation (Darkness, Light, Holy and Fire), Teleportation (Via Warp), Healing (Can heal herself and others through multiple means), Summoning (Can summon a battalion to help her. Can summon a swarm of insects via Swarm Z), Resistance Negation (Via Luna), Damage Boost (Depending on the Magic or Combat Art, she can deal extra damage to certain types of enemies), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Power Nullification (Via Unsealable Magic) |-|Post-Timeskip= Same as before, Empowerment (Via Defiant Magic), Lightning Magic (Via Resonant Lightning), Damage Reduction (Via Defensive Tactics) |-|Optional Equipment= Damage Reduction (Via Thyrsus), Damage Boost (Via Foudroyant Strike) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Can take hits from Meteor and harm people of comparable durability. She wields the power of two Crests within her, which should make her comparable to Base Byleth and Pre-Timeskip Edelgard) | At least City level+, possibly far higher (Stronger than before. Capable of fighting against those who wield that of Hero’s Relic or Sacred Weapon. She can potentially wield Thyrsus or Thunderbrand, two of the Heroes’ Relics which should be half as strong as the Sword of the Creator) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to people who can dodge Bolting) | Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly City Class+ | At least City Class+, possibly far higher Durability: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Comparable to her Attacking Power) | At least City level+, possibly far higher (Comparable to her Attacking Power) Stamina: Average (Due to the intense pressure of bearing two crests, she gets easily exhausted when doing too many physical activities compared to the other students) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Training Bow, Vulnerary | Speed Ring, Concoction *'Optional Equipment:' Thyrsus, Thunderbrand Intelligence: Gifted (Demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high-performance capabilities in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: Her magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. Due to her two Crests, she has an extremely shortened lifespan. She dislikes when people treat her like a child or she feels they are doing so, causing her to get easily upset. Though she attempts to act like an adult, she is terrified of ghosts and can be easily riled up when the subject is brought up. Lysithea is extremely fond of sweets, primarily cake, referring to it as "divine essence of the heavens", thus she hates it when someone is dismissive of cakes in front of her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Items/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: * Training Bow: It is a bow that serves as the most basic, weakest, and lightest bow in the game, being even weaker than an Iron Bow. In compensation for its low power, it is the easiest bow to use as a result of its low weight, is very cheap and has high durability. * Thyrsus: Thyrsus is a regalia staff that first appeared in the main Fire Emblem series in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. In that game, it is one of the Heroes' Relics, and is tied to the Crest of Gloucester. ** Grants units with the Crest of Gloucester with Aegis and Pavise, which both halve incoming magical and physical attacks respectively. Increase the unit’s range with magical attacks by 2. If the user does not have a Crest, deals 10 damage to user after combat. * Thunderbrand: Thunderbrand is a regalia sword that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is one of the Heroes' Relics, and is tied to the Crest of Charon. ** Grants unit with the Crest of Charon with Foudroyant Strike. Strike twice if initiating combat. If the user does not have a Crest, deals 10 damage to user after combat. Battalions: * Seiros Magic Corps: Provides a passive bonus of -2 Physical Attack, +1 Magic Attack, +3 Resistance and +3 Charisma. The associating Gambit for this Battalion is Group Flames. This battalion is utilized by Pre-Timeskip Lysithea. * Ordelia Sorcery Co.: Provides a passive bonus of -1 Physical Attack, 8+ Magic Attack, 20+ Hit Rate, 6+ Resistance and 7+ Charisma. The associating Gambit for this Battalion is Resonant Lightning. This battalion is utilized by Post-Timeskip Lysithea. Gambits: * Group Flames: It is a wide magical attack that can affect a group of enemies from a distance with fire magic. It inflicts the Rattled status condition to opponents. This gambit can only be used once per battle. * Resonant Lightning: It is a wide magical attack that can affect a group of enemies from a distance with lightning magic. It inflicts the Rattled status condition to opponents. This gambit can only be used once per battle. Items: * Vulnerary: Restores 10 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Concoction: Restores 20 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Speed Ring: Increases Speed by 2 points. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-| Abilities/Skills= Here are some abilities that Pre-Timeskip Lysithea had shown to have:- * Mastermind: Doubles skill experience earned in battle. * Heartseeker: Reduces the Avoid of all adjacent enemies by 20. * HP+5: Increases maximum HP by 5. * Unsealable Magic: It protects its user from being silenced, allowing them to use their magic at any time, so long as they still have uses remaining. * Fire: Allows unit to cast Fire. If Fire is already available, then unit can cast it twice as often. * Reason: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with black magic or dark magic. ** Reason Lv3: When using black magic or dark magic, +13 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Dark Magic Avoid +20: When using dark magic, Grants Avo +20 * Faith: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with black magic or dark magic. ** Faith Lv1: When using white magic, +5 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +5 Dodge. * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv1: +2 Might when using gambits. Here are some abilities that Post-Timeskip Lysithea had shown to have:- * Reason: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with black magic or dark magic. ** Reason Lv4: When using black magic or dark magic, +16 Hit Rate, +8 Avoid, +8 Dodge. * White Magic Uses x2: Doubles the number of uses for white magic. * Dark Magic Uses x2: Doubles the number of uses for dark magic. * Black Magic Uses x2: Doubles the number of uses for black magic. * Battalion Desperation: When unit's battalion's HP is at ≤1/3, and when unit initiates combat, follow-up attacks become consecutive attacks. * Defensive Tactics: When equipped, it cuts the damage taken by equipped battalions in half. With Thyrsus:- * Aegis: Halves damage dealt to user by bows, black magic, white magic, dark magic, and ranged gambits. * Pavise: Halves damage dealt by enemy attacks using swords, lances, axes, brawling, gambits, and Crest Stones. |-| Combat Arts= Here are some Combat Arts that Lysithea can perform:- * Bow Combat Arts ** Curved Shot * Sword Combat Arts ** Foudroyant Strike: It is a combat art granted only due to Thunderbrand that increases damage, hit, and critical, and deals bonus damage to armored and dragon units. Cannot double attack. |-|Magic= Here are some magic spells that Hubert can learn:- * Reason Magic (Black Magic) Type ** Fire: Basic Fire Magic. Shoots a fireball at the enemy. * Reason Magic (Dark Magic) Type ** Miasma Δ: Basic Dark Magic. It summons a ball of poisonous gas to engulf the target ** Swarm Z: Basic dark magic. Magic used to attack a distant enemy with a swarm of insects. Inflicts Spd -5 to foe for 1 turn. ** Luna Λ: Intermediate Dark Magic. Ignores enemy magic Resistance. Cannot make follow-up attacks. ** Dark Spikes T: Advanced dark magic. Effective against cavalry. ** Hades Ω: Advanced Dark Magic. Calls on the morbid might of the underworld. It has the highest might of any spell in the game. * Faith Magic Type ** Heal: Basic Light Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate Light Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Seraphim: Effective against Monster foes. ** Nosferatu: Basic Light Attack Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Abraxas: Advanced light attack magic. Calls light from the heavens down on foes. ** Warp: Moves an ally to a specified tile within range. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. Lysithea, like Edelgard, is one of the few people to have not one but two crests:- * Minor Crest of Charon: House Charon’s Crest, inherited from Charon of the 10 Elites. Occasionally raises Mt when using combat arts. * Major Crest of Gloucester: House Gloucester’s Crest, inherited from Gloucester of the 10 Elites. Occasionally raises Mt during magic attacks. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery 96CEE394-459D-46E4-BCCC-40CCA569AB17.png A322A8C8-4D35-4A8D-A7D1-B832CD82E524.png 49F9AB40-C356-4CC2-90E3-F380D9B1BA95.png 7A2733E9-42F9-43C4-A7CE-C5B40069B1CE.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Damage Reduction Users